


changed

by Firestorm0108



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Percy Jackson, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: percy falls into the pit by himself and comes out stronger than evermight make it a multipart, let me know





	1. Chapter 1

The moment the doors opened Hazel knew something had changed. The way Percy carried himself was different, there was way more confidence. Percy had always been confident in his abilities but he was never outwardly intimidating but Hazel was already scared. Percy’s aura was also different, it was way more powerful then it was when they first met, which was already incredible. He didn't have a scratch on him but his clothes were torn, shredded and burned all over as he looked around. Which was the point Hazel noticed his eyes, Percy eyes had always reflected his mood, normally sea green which showed he was calm, but now they were dark green and almost glowing with a sense of calm anger. As Percy looked around his eyes merely glanced over her and Leo as it settled on the giant shrouded in smoke only a couple of feet from him. The giant seemed to acknowledge Percy as a Demigod as it barely seemed to care that Percy had appeared as Percy walked past the giant calmly heading towards herself and Leo as one of the coils of smoke shot straight towards Percy as it slammed into a barrier that seemed to surround Percy like a bubble as Percy turned and faced the Giant as he raised his hand a sword blazed from his hand as he twirled it in his hand “now…” Percy said, his voice was full of an edge which sent shivers straight down Hazel’s back as he leveled the blade which was a broadsword with a gold and red grip and guard with a blazing gold blade “this isn't my sword” he continued as fire lit ablaze through the swords blade as Percy’s free hand tapped his side where his pockets should of been but all that remained were shredded pieces of denim barely supporting his jeans “my blade is probably is probably in my jacket on the Argo” he said as the smoke made contact slowly with the blade and the fire seemed to burn the smoke making the giant take a step back “but I ran into many of your siblings down there, giants and titans alike” he stated as he started to walk slowly around the giant so he was between the giant and Hazel and Leo as he came to a stop “this is Hyperion's blade” he continued “i made him give it to me, and since it was a gift i get to keep it” as he tightened his hand over the grip “you don't want to know how i got him to give it up” Percy said with a smirk which made the giant take another step back as he chuckled “come on dude, i'm a mear Demigod, i couldn't kill you even if i wanted to” as he stated this the giant seemed to realised he was right as he took a step towards Percy looking as if he was going to attack as Percy sunk the blade deep into the middle of the cloud of smoke as he gripped the back of the giants neck “unless weilding a Tiants blade counts as help from a god” he whispered coldly into the giant’s ear as the cloud of smoke disappears as the giant becomes engulfed in flames as Percy let go of the giants neck and pushed him off the blade as the giant turned to dust before his body hit the ground as Percy’s new blade vanished. As Percy cracked his knuckles followed by his neck he turned to walk towards Leo and Hazel as he stopped and looked over at the door as the earth seem to shake in specific spots and the chains holding it snapped as he nodded and continued walking towards them. “Dude…” was all Leo could manage as Percy looked at him “Annabeth?” he asked as Leo couldn't reply and Hazel found herself in the same situation as she stammered “on her way with the others” she managed as he nodded “is everyone ok?” he asked casually without dropping the tone which gave Hazel chills “dude, you just came back from the hell below hell, are you ok?” Leo asked as Percy sighed “I'm alive” he answered as the ferret seemed to hiss at Percy as Percy looked at it and held out his hand as it seemed to freeze solid as he shook his head “this your rat?” he asked loudly as Hecate appeared behind him surprising Hazel who couldn't sense her “Perseus Jackson” she replied as he turned around “didn't feel like helping them out with the giant?” he asked as she shrugged “for help from a God mortals should first prove themse…” she started as Percy clenched his fist as Hecate grabbed at her neck choking “i think i've had just enough of immortals and their egos” he sighed as he walked up to Hecate “how about you drop yourself off the high horse your riding and HELP. YOUR. FAMILY” he yelled as he took a deep breath and regained his composure “we’re demigods, we are literally only here because people like you can't keep it in your immortal pants and the giants only exist to fight you, this is all your responsibility so man up and sort your shit out” Percy finished as he felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned and realised it was Annabeth as he released Hecate who started to cough up ichor as Percy hugged Annabeth tightly as if to make sure she was real as she hugged him back “your here” he whispered with what sounded almost like joy as she smirked “and your almost naked” she replied as he chuckled and pulled away “no walmart in Tartarus, go figuer” he answered as she smiled, for the first time since Arachne’s cave. As she looked Percy up and down she noted the lack of wounds “Percy… did you…” she started as he nodded “another dip in the Styx” he answered as he did a slow turn to prove it “different weak spot though” he noted as he kept adjusting the neck of his shirt before just ripping it off completely “i'll tell you later” he added as the room started to shake and Percy tutted “this isn't me” he noted calmly as Annabeth took a step towards him as he looked around “everyone who wants to get out i suggest groups around me” he stated calmly as he held Annabeth’s hand as everyone stood around him and linked hands as they vanished and reappeared on the surface as they all collapsed “oh yeah, side effects may include vertigo, exhaustion, vomiting and temporary blindness” as he looked around and shrugged “for two days of lessons I think I'm pretty good at that” he noted to himself as he rubbed his hands together and spread out his fingers as water came from the ground and coated all of his friends as all there wounds disappeared and they all stood up confused as Percy started laughing “i just realised we just buried Hecate alive” he said as he helped Annabeth up “oh she’s gonna be pissed” he added still laughing which worried Annabeth as it became clear the Percy she loved had changed in the pit as he kept chuckling to himself as he jumped up and down a couple timed muttering “i hope it hurt” as his eyes didn't change from their new dark green colour.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone on the argo knew something had happened to Percy, at nights he would scream in pain and the sea beneath them would violently shake and storms would rage. Annabeth was the only person who could get Percy to wake up and calm him down, no one else could get past this knew overwhelming energy he seemed to emmett, when Jason tried to get close he felt nauseous as if he was being overwhelmed. 

It was bad when he was awake also, every monster that got close was dead before it had the chance to do anything. Percy was now the strongest demigod alive, before it was always a question no one asked but this was pure fact. As they got to the altar Percy didn't see a point in sneaking in, he decided it would be best if he went in alone and everyone else stayed on the ship. Not that anyone agreed, instead they took the tunnels as they heard explosions and screams overhead.

As Percy tightly held his new blade he felt at peace, that's what Tartuars had done to him. He needed combat to relax, in combat everything was simple the only rule was survive. He made his way through the monsters that defended the giants. He slashed through them all, even the ones that tried to escape, it's what they would have done if the roles were reversed right? He used his powers to force their blood to boil and their bones to break. He had control. He walked up the stairs to the altar as he was surrounded by giants “Percy Jackson” one boomed in laughter “we have grown arrogant” he sneered as he sat atop a throne “arrogant?” Percy asked as he clenched his free hand into a fist and the giants leg snapped almost completely in half as is howled in pain and fell off the throne “i like to think of it was justified” he responded as the giants started to draw weapons. 

It was a bloodbath, but not a drop of it was human so what did Percy care. He slashed through the first giant as the seconds head exploded as ichor which Percy had forced to an extreme pressure exploded outwards coating everything around it. Percy saw red, his mind wasn't thinking ,this was primal, this was survival. By the end of it Percy was up to his knees in ichor, literally. He walked up to the giant from the throne who hadn't moved “you are just a Gods brat, you can't be this powerful” he spat as he brought a sword down at Percy. Percy didn't dodge, he didn't try to deflect, who would he need to? As the blade struck him it shattered into a million pieces as the shockwave sent the giant back into the side of the throne. Percy continued walking forward “i'm not just a Gods brat” he spoke with words of venom “i am Percy Jackson, hero of olympus, i fought and defeated Ares at age 12, traveled the sea of monsters age 13 fought Atlas age 14, survived the labyrinth age 15 and defeated Kronos age 16” Percy told the giant as he placed the tip of his blade against the Giants chest “killer of giants age 17” he added as he kept eye contact and stabbed his sword through the giant who tried to look away “look at me you punk” Percy spat as the giant didn't listen and Percy grabbed his hair “i said look.at.me” he almost yelled as the giant looked him dead in the eye as Percy smirked and sunk the blade in till the giant turned to dust.

As the other six and the gods arrived Percy was already sitting on the throne. “Son?” Poseidon asked as Percy looked up “hey” he greeted them as if nothing had happened “what happen here son?” he asked as Percy waved his blade around “they underestimated me” he told them “story of my life right?” he asked rhetorically as his body seemed to tense “Percy?” Annabeth asked as Percy shot forward at lightning speed and appeared behind them. 

No one understood what had happened until thunder boomed in the sky “JACKSON” Zues yelled as Percy turned to look at him “yeah?” he answered. Annabeth realise what had happened as she released Hera’s head was no longer attached to her body. “Im not apologizing” Percy stated as a fact as Zeus raised his bolt dead at Percy’s chest “you may have the curse but that doesn't make you a god” Zeus warned as Percy tensed again “why would i want to be?” he asked “you, selfish pricks do nothing but boast about how great you are but what was the last thing you did which was better than ok?” he asked as he walked towards Zeus “what was the last time you cleaned up your own mess instead of having your children die to fix it” he asked as he continued towards Zeus “the only olympian left that i like is Hestia because she hasn't fucked up my life” he yelled as he squared up with Zeus “so yeah i killed your wife, and if I didn't have to deal with the responsibility after the fact i would happily overthrow the lot of you” he spat as Zeus wasn't quite sure what was happening “from now on every demigod death is your responsibility” Percy told them as he walked away “and i will come to collect on that debt” Percy added as he and the six vanished from sight.


End file.
